escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Shita-kiri Suzume
thumb|250px|right|[[Hokusai|Katsushika Hokusai ukiyo-e]] , traducido literalmente como "Gorrión de Lengua Cortada", es una fábula tradicional japonesa contando la historia de de un buen hombre viejo, su avara esposa y un gorrión lastimado. La historia explora los efectos de la avaricia, la amistad y los celos en los personajes. Andrew Lang la incluyó como El Gorrión con la Lengua Cortada en The Pink Fairy Book.Andrew Lang, The Pink Fairy Book, "The Sparrow with the Slit Tongue" El cuento es clasificado según el criterio Aarne-Thompson como tipo 480 dentro de la categoría "Tareas sobrenaturales". Variantes literarias incluyen a Las tres hadas y Aurore y Aimée.Jack Zipes, The Great Fairy Tale Tradition: From Straparola and Basile to the Brothers Grimm, p 543, ISBN 0-393-97636-XHeidi Anne Heiner, "Tales Similar to Diamonds and Toads" Argumento Una vez vivía un viejo leñador con su esposa, que ganaba para vivir cortando árboles y pescando. El viejo era honesto y bueno pero su esposa era arrogante y avara. Una mañana el viejo fue a las montañas para cortar leños y vio un gorrión herido pidiendo ayuda con su llanto. Sintiendo pena por el ave el hombre lo lleva a su casa y lo alimenta con arroz e intenta ayudarlo a recuperarse. Su esposa, siendo muy avara y ruda, se molesta en que su marido gaste preciosa comida en semejante pequeñez como el gorrión. El viejo de todas formas siguió cuidando al ave. El hombre tuvo que volver a las montañas un día y dejó al ave bajo el cuidado de su esposa, la cual no tenía intención de alimentarlo. Luego de que se fuera su esposo, ella fue a pescar. Mientras no estaba, el gorrión encontró un poco de fécula de maíz y terminó comiéndosela toda. La mujer estaba tan enojada al volver que cortó la lengua del ave y lo mandó volando de nuevo a las montañas de donde vino. El anciano fue a buscar al pájaro y con la ayuda de otros gorriones, encontró el camino un bosquecillo de bambús en donde estaba la posada de los gorriones. Una multitud de gorriones lo saludaron y le mostraron el camino hacia su amigo, el pequeño gorrión que salvó. Los otros le trajeron comida y cantaron para el. Luego de su partida, le presentaron como obsequio la elección de una canasta grande o una pequeña. Siendo un hombre mayor, eligió la pequeña al pensar que sería más fácil de llevar. Cuando llegó a casa, abrió la canasta y descubrió una gran cantidad de tesoros dentro. La esposa, enterándose de la existencia de la canasta grande corrió a la posada de los gorriones con la esperanza de tener mas tesoros. Eligió la canasta grande pero se le advirtió que no la abriera antes de llegar a casa. Tan grande fue su codicia que la esposa no pudo resistir abrir la canasta antes de volver a la casa. Para su sorpresa, la caja estaba llena de mortíferas serpientes y otros monstruos. La asustaron tanto que rodó abajo todo el alto de la montaña hasta su muerte. En la cultura moderna En el video juego de Clover Studio, Ōkami, la posada de los gorriones existe como un lugar importante, al lado de una anciana pareja, que capturó a un gorrión y pensaban comerlo. La historia ha sido traducida al inglés múltiples veces, por A.B. Mitford (1871), William Elliot Griffis (1880), David Thomson (como el volumen 2 de Hasegawa Takejirō's Japanese Fairy Tale Series, 1885), Yei Theodora Ozaki (1903), Teresa Peirce Williston (1904), y muchos otros.A.B. Mitford, Tales of Old Japan, vol. 1 (London: Macmillan, 1871): 257-59; William Elliot Griffis, Japanese Fairy World (Schenectady: Barhyte, 1880): 30-36; David Thomson, The Tongue-Cut Sparrow (Tokyo: Hasegawa, 1885); Yei Theodora Ozaki, The Japanese Fairy Book (London: Constable, 1903); Teresa Pierce Williston, Japanese Fairy Tales Retold (Chicago: Rand McNally, 1904). Referencias Categoría:Cuentos de Japón